


Fairies and Monsters

by PantryMonster



Category: Fairy Tail, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beta reading? Never heard of her, Editing?What's that, I have no plan, Other, im making this up as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantryMonster/pseuds/PantryMonster
Summary: Natsu and the gang get transported to the future. And that future is Undertale.





	1. Chapter 1

‘”The Fairy’s Tale

 

Lucy Heartfilia settled down into her bath. She sighed in satisfaction as she sunk deeper, the warm water soothing her sore muscles. ‘Ah, this is the life…’ she thought as she reached over to grab the book she had brought with her. This was her day off and she was going to spend the entirety of it relaxing. Just as she was about to begin reading, she heard her front door slam open, and a loud voice yell her name.  
“LUUUCYY!!” “LUUU-SHEE!!” Ah. Must be Natsu and Happy. Barging in unannounced as always. Well, at least they used the door this time.  
“If she’s here, then she’ll hear you. You don’t have to yell so loud, flame brain.” Gray’s here too?  
“You wanna go, icicle?!”  
“Don’t you two dare start fighting in Lucy’s home!” And Erza?! Oh, god. The last time all of them were at her apartment at once, she had to pay nearly 800 jewel in order to get the carpet changed.  
“S-sorry for barging in like this, Lucy…” Oh. Okay. At least while Wendy is here, they wont do any serious damage.  
Lucy submerged deeper into her bath, trying her hardest to pretend that her teammates weren’t in her house at the moment. ‘Maybe if I don’t say anything, they’ll go away’ she thought.  
“Ah! W-wait! Natsu! Isn’t that her bathroom? Maybe you should knock before-“ Wendy had yelled. But it was too late. Natsu had already burst the door open and was staring at Lucy. Lucy rushed to cover her breasts, heat rushing to her cheeks.  
“Oh, there you are, Lucy! Didn’t you hear us calling yo-“ Natsu was smacked dead in the face with a bar of soap that Lucy had thrown.  
“NATSU GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM THIS INSTANT!!”  
~~~~~

Lucy sat down on her bed in a huff, annoyed expression clearly shown on her face. Her teammates were sitting in various places around her apartment, none of them looking even remotely sorry.  
“Why are all of you in my house on my day off…? There’d better be a damned good reason for this, too. ” Lucy said through gritted teeth.  
That got their attention. At least Natsu, Happy Gray were a bit nervous.  
“W-well you see, Luce…” Natsu started  
“We wanted to apologize for ruining your last mission…”Gray continued  
“And in doing so we decided to take you on a new mission. One where I’ll make sure that nothing goes wrong.” At this, Erza glared at the two boys.  
“And this mission is perfect! It’s cheap, easy, and it pays well!” Wendy added as a finish.  
Lucy looked at her teammates in slight surprise. While it was true that her last mission didn’t go as planned (Natsu and Gray destroyed half the town and they lost half of the measly reward), she didn’t expect all of them to pitch in and try to make up for it.  
“So, uh, what’s the pay?” Lucy asked, curious about this new job.  
“70,000 jewel.” Erza replied  
Lucy’s eyes went wide at this. “S-seventy thousand jewel?! Didn’t you say that it was easy?”  
“It is,” Gray said, coolly. “All we have to do is find this time travel device that’s hidden somewhere on this mountain called Mt. Ebbot.”  
“Mt. Ebbot? Never heard of it.”  
“Ugh who cares?? I’m bored sitting here, lets get going!” Natsu shouted as he jumped to his feet, Happy floating up next to him.  
“Alright, lets go. Gray, do you have the train tickets?” Erza asked.  
“T-train…?” Natsu asked weakly. He was turning green already.  
“Yup,” Gray said smirking a bit at Natsu’s expression “What did you think that we were gonna walk all the way to Ebbot?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long with this chapter! I swear chapter 3 won't take me three months to upload!!!

~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2  
A/N: After re-reading the last chapter, I realized that I forgot to include Carla… Just pretend that she was there the entire time, kay?~.~

Natsu slowly crawled off the train. The world was still spinning and he was trying his hardest not to hurl. Happy patted his back comfortingly.  
“Come on, Natsu the others are leaving us,” Happy said “here, would a fish help you feel better?”  
“Honestly! Do you really think that a fish will fix everything?” Carla chided.  
“Well, yeah. They fix everything for me.”  
By now, Natsu had regained his composure and was looking around for the others. Everyone but Lucy and Wendy had already left.  
“Where’d everyone go?” he asked.  
“They went off to ask the locals about the device,” Lucy replied. “Said that you were taking too long to get better.”  
“Lucy and I decided to stay with you, Natsu!” Wendy chimed in.  
“All we have to do is find the device, right? Well, let’s get to the mountain and find it!” Natsu said. “Oi, Happy, can you fly us to the top of the mountain?”  
“Aye, sir!”

~~~~~~

Erza and Gray had already asked several villagers whether they knew about the time travel device and all of them had pointed to a small house at the edge of the village mumbling something about a crazy old man before closing the door.  
The house was run down. The lawn looked as if it hadn’t been cut in five years, the paint on the porch was beyond the need of a touch-up, and Gray was _pretty_ sure that there were dead animals on the roof… No, scratch that, he was sure; one of them fell off. It was a squirrel.  
Erza knocked on the door. It creaked open on its own accord. She and Gray stepped inside.  
The inside was actually really homey. There was a fireplace in the living room, the carpet was a warm shade of red, and all the furniture looked really soft. The entire house smelled like baked goods. An old man with a long beard and laugh wrinkles around his eyes came out of the kitchen holding a tray that had a teapot and cookies.  
“Oh? You must be the mages I sent for. Close the door, will you? It’s getting kind of drafty in here.” The old man said cheerily. “Ah! Where are my manners? My name is Mortimer. Please, sit down and let me pour you some tea.”  
The two mages looked at each other in slight surprise and confusion. Gray went to close the door before joining Erza and Mortimer in the living room.  
As Erza was already shoving a cookie into her mouth, Gray had to ask the questions that were on their minds: “What do you want with a time machine? And why do you need us to get it?”  
“I’ll answer your second question first. I put the request in for your guild because Fairy Tail used to be the strongest and most well-known wizard guild known to Fiore.”  
Erza had finished her cookie. “Used to be? I thought that we were still at the top” she said.  
“To answer that I must answer your first question. You see, I am from the future.”  
“The future?!” Both mages blurted this at the same time.  
“Yes. I come from a future where magic was erased from history. People believe that magic is just a myth; a thing for children’s stories. Those who do practice it are shunned. Everything magic once did has been replaced by technology.”  
“But how did things turn out this way?” Erza asked  
“There were two wars. The first was called The War of Humans and Monsters. A very powerful yet very lonely wizard with only compassion in his soul created living creatures called monsters to keep him company. The monsters were created with his own magic and a little bit of his soul- the very culmination of his being. He and the monsters lived well together, but there was one problem: the monsters were too weak. They couldn’t defend themselves! Often, he found them dead in the woods from an animal attack of some sort. To fix this, he gave the monsters the power to conjure projectiles to fire at enemies. To some select few monsters, the ones that he called Boss Monsters, he allowed conjuring weapons of their choice to defend themselves. To his monsters, he stressed the point that their powers only to be used for defense, never to purposefully hurt another. The monsters happily agreed.  
“However, the wizard was not satisfied with the powers that he gave his beloved monsters. He was still afraid that monsters were too weak. What if another human tried to attack one of his monsters? Surely the monster would not survive a human attack. Humans are much stronger than any wild animal. So the wizard gave the monsters another gift: the ability to take a fallen human’s soul to become stronger. That way, monsters would have the chance to defend themselves from human threats. But this was a very powerful spell, so it came with a condition: humans must be able to take a monster’s soul.  
“Some years after that, the wizard died. The monsters were very sad to see their master go, but they knew that he wouldn’t want them to mourn for long. However, the monsters could not function individually. They needed a leader. So, they held a vote to see who would be their new leader. It was an almost unanimous vote for a class of monsters called ‘Dreemurs’ to be royalty, for that class of monster was the strongest and the wisest.  
“The monsters built a kingdom under their new leader and erected a castle where their previous master’s home had been. Some monsters went to explore the world and visit neighboring countries, but for the most part, most of them stayed in the kingdom. The humans in the other countries were a bit wary of the monsters but eventually grew to like their new neighbors. This peace and tranquility lasted for many centuries. That is until a human found out about the monsters’ ability to take their souls. When more humans learned about this ability, the grew fearful. ‘What if they take my soul?’ ‘What if they already have taken souls and are planning to attack?’. That fear turned into anger. ‘They won’t take my soul!’ ‘Those heathens will pay for stealing souls!’  
“The humans began to attack. At first, the monsters were confused. What did they do wrong? But as more and more of them died, they realized that they didn’t have the time to ponder this. They needed to fight back. The monsters fought long and hard. Over half of the population was lost. The King of Monsters finally decided to put an end to this war. He proposed a truce to the humans. The monsters will live in the cave system inside Mt. Ebbot and never return if the humans promised to stop killing them. The humans agreed but on one condition: they got to seal the monsters in. With a heavy heart, the King agreed and seven powerful ages combined their power to”  
The old man finally paused to take a sip of his tea before continuing.  
“The next war was the War on Magic which came immediately aft the War of Humans and Monsters. Even though many humans hated monsters, a lot of them sympathized with them. After hearing the news of monsters being sealed away, the monster sympathizers were angry. This started a civil war. This war was devastating. It completely decimated many cities and smaller kingdoms and since it came right after the War of Humans and Monsters, many kingdoms suffered financially causing millions of civilians to starve and die of diseases. Unfortunately, the humans that were against monsters won this war and the monsters stayed sealed underground. In order to stop anything like this from happening again, the Magic Council decided that it was best to erase monsters and magic from history. Of course, there were protests, but everyone was so tired from all the wars that they couldn’t do much of anything. Besides the rulers of all the kingdoms had agreed with this decree. That is the history of my future.”  
Erza and Gray both took a moment to process this. Then, Erza got up, took out a large cheesecloth, and began piling the remaining cookies onto it.  
“If what you say is true, then we must do everything in our power to stop it,” she said tying the cheesecloth shut. “We’ll start by finding your time travel device. Come, Gray. We must leave before Natsu does something idiotic.”  
“You got that right. Thanks, old man.” Gray said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and the cats had been up on the mountain for the better part of an hour and they hadn’t found anything yet. Natsu had found something that looked like it could be a time travel device but it turned out to just be a cool looking rock. He gave it to Lucy to keep as a souvenir.  
“Aaaugh this isn’t going fast enough!!” Lucy yelled. “We’ve been up here for almost an hour and all we have to show for it is an admittedly cool rock!”  
“See, Happy? She does think that the rock is cool!” Natsu exclaimed.  
“Enough about the rock!” Lucy said in a huff. “We obviously need a different strategy.”  
“What if we split up?” Wendy asked, a thoughtful expression on her face. “We could cover more ground that way. And If one of us finds it we could just send a signal”  
“… THAT’S SUCH A GOOD IDEA WENDY!!” everyone shouted at once.  
“Th-Thank you, everyone...”  
“I’m surprised that Carla didn’t think of it first.” Happy said.  
“Oh, hush. It’s not like you thought of anything useful.” Carla retorted. At that moment, Erza and Gray walked up to them.  
“Did you guys find it yet?” Gray asked.  
“No, but we did find this rock that Natsu and Lucy think looks cool but I don’t really think so.” Said Happy.  
Gray snorted. “Leave it to flame-breath to think that a rock is a time travel device.”  
“Hey! At least I found something, Ice Queen! You probably don’t have anything to show for yourself, do you?”  
“Shut up, slanty-eyes!”  
“Droopy-eyes!”  
While the boys fought, Erza had filled in Lucy, Wendy, and the cats about what she learned when she and Gray were at Mortimer’s house. In return, Lucy and Wendy had told Erza about the plan.  
“ _Boys_ ” Erza snapped.  
The two boys immediately stopped their bickering.  
“Gray, I need you to search the top of the mountain. Natsu, Happy, you two search the base. Lucy, you go right and I’ll go left. Wendy, try and see if you can find it from an aerial view.”  
“Yes, ma’am!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy was very determined to find that time travel device. She even called out Gemini to help her look for it. She looked in every crack and crevice she could find, turning up rocks, and looking beneath bushes as she went along. Just as she was considering taking a small break, she saw Natsu’s signal; a massive pillar of fire came spiraling up from the ground. She ran towards the source, excitement and hope coursing through her veins. She could practically feel the reward in her hands!  
She got there at the same time as Erza and Wendy, and a little bit before Gray.  
“Well, show it to us!!” she said eagerly waiting to see what it looked like.  
“Yeah, let’s make sure that it isn’t another rock,” Gray said.  
“Shut up Gray! Happy, show him the device!”  
“Aye, sir!”  
Happy took out a silver, rectangular object that had a dial in the middle on the bottom. When he showed it to the group he pressed a button on the side that made the screen light up.  
“Woah…”  
“Wow!”  
“Oooh…!  
“Ahh…”  
Happy stepped closer to the bunch to give them a better look at the screen.  
Instead of doing that, he tripped and dropped it.  
There was a big blue flash that enveloped them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Team Natsu will make it to the underground next chapter!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, so please leave feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive. I know is been like,,, seven months??? But I will finish this fic I promise! (I wrote most of this on my phone btw)

Erza immediately got into a defensive stance as the blue flash engulfed her and her team. She felt a brisk rush of wind blow past her body and for a second, she felt as if her heart had stopped. Her entire body felt cold. She squeezed her eyes shut and didn’t dare open them until she felt the wind stop. When she opened them, she wasn’t surprised to see that she was still at the mountain, but rather that the village that surrounded the mountain had disappeared. In its place was a large expanse of trees and beyond those was a city with tall skyscrapers that glittered in the sunlight. She forced herself to look away from the shimmering city to check up on her teammates. Everyone except Natsu was entranced by the city in the distance. Natsu, however, was staring intently at the mountain. She asked him what he saw.  
“Somebody is on the mountain.” He said.  
She looked and there was someone there. She couldn’t really tell from the distance that they were standing, but the person looked like a child. And they looked lost. She and him both began moving toward the figure at the same time. The others were soon to follow.   
The closer she got, the more she was sure that the person on the mountain was a child. They had short brown hair that was cropped just below their earlobes. They were wearing a pink and blue striped shirt, brown shorts, some ratty hiking boots, and a backpack. Everything looked too big on them.   
Natsu reached them first. He had slowed once he got within a couple yards of them. They looked nervous; almost like they wanted to run but something was holding them there. Pride, maybe? Seeing this, Natsu softened his demeanor and bent to their level.   
“Hey, kid. Why are you on this mountain all by yourself?” he asked. They took a small step back and narrowed their eyes (which was amazing considering how squinty this kid’s eyes were).  
His voice got softer. “Hey. We won’t hurt you. We’re here to help.” He reached out to take their hand. They took a half step back before reaching out to take his hand, but it was too late. They had accidentally stepped backward into a gaping hole.   
Natsu didn’t even think before jumping in after the kid.   
“Natsu!”  
“Ah!”  
“Woah!”  
“Oh no!”  
Happy and Charlotte immediately dove in to save the two. But, after a while, they didn’t come back up.   
“Charlotte and Happy should’ve come back up by now, right…?” Wendy asked, worry edging her voice.  
Gray asked Lucy for the cool rock that she had got from Natsu earlier. He dropped it down the hole and listened. They didn’t hear anything.  
“Well. There is only one way to save them now,” said Erza. “We jump!” She grabbed Gray, Lucy, and Wendy and jumped down the hole.  
They fell for what felt like an eternity before feeling the sensation of passing through something like a cold mist. They felt tingles of electricity tickle their limbs and darkness surrounded them. They woke up in a field of golden flowers.  
“It’s about time you guys came after me!” Natsu was standing above them with the kid balancing on his hip. The child’s slightly downward eyebrows were the only indication of what they were feeling. The rest of their face was blank. They had a cut on their knee.   
“Why didn’t you fly up with Happy and Charlotte?” Lucy asked as she and the others got up and dusted themselves off.  
“We tried but there was this weird forcefield blocking us!” Happy replied.  
“Erza.” Gray said. “Do you think that we’re in that cave-system that the old man told us about?”  
“Probably so.” She replied. “It seems that the only way out is to go deeper.”  
They all nodded in agreement and marched deeper into the cave. Eventually they came upon a patch of grass and out of that grass popped a little golden flower much like the ones that broke their fall. Except this one had a smiley face. And could talk apparently.   
“Howdy!” it said. “My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower!”  
The team looked at the flower in shock, their mouths were slightly agape. The kid wiggled out of Natsu’s arms and stepped closer to the flower to get a closer look.   
“Holy shit a talking flower” Gray said.  
“I’m a talking cat” Happy noted.  
“Yeah, but we got used to you talking” Lucy replied.  
“You talk too much in my opinion” Charlotte huffed.  
“AHEM.” Went the flower. “I still have a whole monologue to get through so if you don’t mind…”  
“Sorry Flowery.” Natsu said.  
“It’s Flowey. Anyways, you all are new to the Underground, arent’cha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you guys how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”  
Nastu’s senses immediately heightened, but the only thing that he could focus on was Flowey. He felt extremely vulnerable. It felt as if even the tiniest hit could do damage. He looked down and realized that that felling of vulnerability was coming from a heart shaped thing that was floating in front of him. The heart was filled with all kinds of colors, but the most prominent two was the orange shining brightly in the center, and the red around the edges. The flower continued.  
"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"  
"Wait so you're telling me that if I get some love it'll make me stronger?" Natsu interrupted.  
"You can get some of that from Lucy, Natsu!" Happy giggled.  
"Shut up, you dumb cat!" Lucy yelled.  
"Can you _please_ stop interrupting me?" Flowey pleaded.  
"Whoops, sorry again, Frowny." Natsu said.  
"It's _Flowey_. Anyways, I was just going to give it to you. You want some LOVE, don’t you? Down here, LOVE is shared through little white friendliness pellets. Are you ready? Move around, catch as many as you can!”  
Flowey shot the pellets at them, but none of them moved. The flower's smile faltered. “Hey, guys. You missed them.” Flowey shot the pellets again. No one moved. “Is this a joke?! Are you braindead? Run. Into. The. Bullets!!! Ah, I mean, friendliness pellets.”  
Before Flowey could try and shot then again, Erza spoke up. “Flowey. We are fighters. We know what bullets look like.”  
Flowey's face changed into a menacing snarl. “You all know what’s going on here don’t you? You’re just trying to make me suffer. Heh. But you really should be careful. Because in this world, it’s kill or be killed. Now, DIE.”Flowey surrounded the group with bullets. There was no way to get out except to somehow get past the bullets.   
Suddenly, a fireball came and knocked Flowey to the ground.   
Everyone looked at Natsu.  
“That wasn't me…” he said.  
Another being came in from further down the tunnel. “What a terrible creature,” it said “Torturing such poor, innocent… youths?”

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic and its a crossover... god help me. Please give feedback


End file.
